


Returned to the earth

by MysteriousM



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Near Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousM/pseuds/MysteriousM
Summary: This was for whumptober, Cole gets put in a tight spot six feet below.
Kudos: 9





	Returned to the earth

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I miss any tags, this is my first work.

“You think that thing will hold?”   
“Hell nah boss designed it to collapse, won’t help the dude in it though.”   
“Can’t he control that crap?”   
“Not with the cuffs, they’re made out of that stone that blocks they’re powers.”   
“What was that stuff called again?”   
“Vengerock or something I think.”   
“Alright that's the last of it. When were we supposed to check to see if he was dead?”   
“Tomorrow, though he’d probably be dead before then.”   
Cole slowly came to, and was greeted with darkness. He started to feel around, finding that he was in a small wooden case, and that he had vengestone cuffs. The wooden panel above him started to creak and dirt began to rain down from it. A pit settled in Cole’s stomach as he realized where he was. He was six feet deep, in a coffin. Someone had buried him alive. He tried to push up against the lid of the coffin, but to no avail. Maybe the sides would work, Cole started pushing against the side of the box. After enough force the side separated from the rest of the box. Dirt started to rain into the small space but he could now start to dig his way out. Unfortunately for him he was running out of time, the longer he was there the more oxygen he used up, and he was starting to feel it’s effects. He tried to shake it off and continue digging, but the more he dug the more tired he got. He had to be close to the surface, he had to. But everything was spinning, his vision was starting to blur. So close, he had to be. He finally stopped as his body gave up. He could feel the wind hitting his hand, and could faintly hear a shout. Just before everything went numb.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read it all the way through than thanks! It means a lot!


End file.
